Dernière chance
by bichou85
Summary: Concours : Le mot du mois de juin 2010 : Examen. PDV d'Edward.
1. Chapter 1

_**Le mot du mois**_

_**Juin 2010 : Examen**_

_**Titre : Dernière chance**_

_**Bichou85**_

_**Edward / Bella**_

_**K+**_

**_A lire en écoutant la chanson : Dernière chance (Léa Castel/Soprano)_**

* * *

_**PDV d' Edward :**_

J'ai toujours rêvé.

Mes rêves se sont toujours réalisés.

J'ai voulu réussir mes études d'avocat, et je les ai réussies.

J'ai voulu la femme de ma vie et je l'ai eu.

Pas sans difficulté mais je l'ai eu.

Ma Bella

Du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours était amoureux d'elle. J'ai toujours était auprès d'elle dans les moments dur de notre adolescence.

Mais pour nos études nous avons été séparés, trop longtemps à mon goût mais nous avons tenu bon tous les deux.

Nous sommes marié depuis 6 mois maintenant. Elle est institutrice en école maternelle.

Elle aime son métier, tout comme j'aime le mien.

Notre vie est entourée de nos parents, amis, frères et sœur pour ma part.

Bella n'a plus que son père. Sa mère est décédée quand elle avait 15 ans, des suites d'une maladie grave.

Elle a remonté la pente, durement et doucement mais nous y sommes arrivés.

Et aujourd'hui c'est à moi de me montrer fort pour elle.

La vie ne nous épargne pas.

Je m'en suis rendu compte, et je regrette amèrement de ne pas avoir était plus présent pour elle.

Quand je croise son regard chocolat, j'y vois tout l'amour qu'elle me porte.

Bella était fatiguée, nous espérions tous les deux que ce soit un bébé qui se montre.

Les examens nous ont prouvé totalement le contraire.

Je suis complètement perdu. Le médecin m'a fais venir directement à son cabinet sans Bella.

Quand je suis arrivé son visage était trop grave pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Il m'a sorti des scanner et les a installé et m'a montré.

Les scanner montraient le cerveau.

Dans le cerveau, une boule de la taille d'une balle de ping-pong y était logée .

Tumeur.

Impossible d'opérer.

Reste juste des traitements pour ralentir la progression.

Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre elle ne s'en sortira pas.

Le médecin est désolé et me laisse seul avec moi-même et ces putains d'images.

Je passe voir mon père avec ces scans, j'ai besoin d'un autre avis.

Il me confirme qu'il ne reste pas longtemps à vivre au patient qui est atteint de cette tumeur.

Je lui dis que c'est les scans de Bella.

Mon père s'effondre sur son fauteuil.

Il se reprend et me serre dans ses bras.

Je le quitte avec une boule dans la gorge, les yeux qui me brûlent et rentre chez moi rejoindre ma femme.

Elle est endormie.

Je la couvre du mieux que je le peux.

Je décide d'attendre qu'elle se réveille pour préparer le repas.

En attendant je la regarde dormir.

J'ai tous réussi dans ma vie.

Je pense avoir un peu trop réussi, pour mérité un tel sort.

Bella ma femme,

L'amour de ma vie,

Nos projets sont ruinés avant même d'avoir commencé.

J'appelle mon bureau et informe mon absence pour une durée indéterminée.

Je reste auprès d'elle.

Elle va avoir besoin de mon soutien.

Elle se réveille, nous préparons le repas ensemble.

A la fin du repas, je lui parle de mon rendez-vous avec son médecin.

Je lui parle de la cause de sa fatigue ainsi que de ses maux de tête.

Elle me regarde.

Je sais que je pleure, mais n'y prête pas attention.

Elle me prend dans ces bras, nous sanglotons tous les deux.

Une fois calmée elle retourne se coucher.

J'appelle la famille pour les réunir.

Je dois rejoindre mes parents chez eux avec mes frères et sœur ainsi que Charlie.

Mon père n'a rien dit et je l'en remercie.

Nous nous installons tous au salon.

L'ambiance est tendue.

Je sors l'enveloppe de mon blouson et montre les scans à ma famille.

Mon père est déjà sorti de la pièce.

Je pose les scans sur la table sous le regard des autres et vais rejoindre mon père.

Nous nous installons dehors.

J'attends.

Ma mère arrive avec les larmes aux yeux.

Elle me demande si c'est moi.

Je lui fais un signe négatif de la tête.

Elle a compris.

Elle vient me serrer fort dans ces bras et retourne au salon.

Je décide de partir.

Je roule sans savoir où je vais.

Et puis je rentre, ma femme me manque.

Nous passons les 3 mois suivants à profiter de la vie, de nous, à faire tous ce que nous n'osions pas faire avant.

Saut en parachute, escalade, visiter du pays.

Bella est heureuse, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Le dernier examen n'a montré aucune amélioration. Nous savons qu'il ne reste plus très longtemps, alors nous profitons.

Bella a refusé de se faire hospitaliser.

Du coup je joue à son infirmier.

Les jours deviennent de plus en plus durs.

Elle ne peut plus marcher et dort énormément.

La nuit je ne dors même plus. Je veille son sommeil et les battements de son cœur.

Jusqu'au matin où elle ne se réveilla pas.

Je suis resté avec elle de longues heures avant d'appeler la famille.

L'enterrement à été terriblement dur.

Un être cher nous a quitté, la maladie l'a emportée à l'âge de 26 ans.

Aujourd'hui j'ai 52 ans. La vie n'a pas été du tout la même après qu'elle soit partie.

Tous les jours je vais la voir.

Je n'attends qu'une seul chose, la rejoindre.

* * *

_**Bon, je vais me faire détester, mais ceci reste un Os ! J'espère que malgré tout vous apprécierez !**_


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à toutes et à tous,

Face à la vague de censure sur fanfic, j'ai décidé de retirer toutes mes fictions de ce site avant que ce ne soit les responsables qui s'en chargent.

Elles seront postées sur un new forum : fiction – censure .xooit .fr / index . php (Retire les espaces). Vous pouvez également venir poster les vôtres, comme sur les autres forums de fanfic.

Je continuerai à suivre les fictions en cours et je laisserai toujours un commentaire.

Si je dois faire une nouvelle fiction, elle sera postée sur le forum ci-dessus.

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mis en alerte et favoris. C'était un réel plaisir.

Je laisse les fictions, certaines personnes font des remarques très intelligentes et je vais les écouter.

Quand au lien, il est sur le profil et si vraiment il ne fonctionne pas, contactez moi par mp et je vous l'enverrai.

Bien à vous Bichou85


End file.
